gp4_offline_championshipfandomcom-20200216-history
Roland Mótyán
Roland Mótyán is a Hungarian main series driver for Williams Martini Racing in the 2016 season. He was also competing for Team MTEK (BMW) in the 2016 championship of DTM. Widely viewed as one of the sports most consistent performers, Mótyán is a veteran of 129 races in the top tier racing for 5 different teams in a career spanning 7 seasons. Following his F1 career coming to a close at the end of the 2013 season, Mótyán found success in DTM where he won his first championship race in 2015. Starting at Toyota in 2007, Mótyán endured a mixed season with no points in his first 7 races. However, improved results followed for the rest of the year with 4 points finishes which lifted him to 12th overall. Renault were suitably impressed by the Hungarian and so offered him a driver in 2008. The start to this season was even tougher than the preceding year. No points in his first 12 races for the French marquee meant he was under immense pressure for most of 2008. Mótyán picked things up however, and a run of 5 points finishes in 6 races followed including a brilliant first podium at the series finale in Brazil. This was not enough to save Mótyán's drive for 2009 and the Hungarian moved to Toro Rosso for 2009. 2009 was another mixed bag, the Toro Rosso was incredibly uncompetitive in contrast to previous models. Mótyán scored no points once again in the first part of the season. However, before Mótyán's home race in Hungary, Force India found themselves in need of a driver following the surprise retirement of Azrul Zafri. Force India turned to Mótyán, viewing him as a good stop-gap to fill the void until the end of the year. Mótyán, however, impressed in his new surroundings. He scored two well earned podiums in Belgium and for the second season in a row, Brazil. Despite being viewed as a short term solution, Mótyán earned a full time drive with the team for 2010. He broke his long standing hoo-doo of failing to score in the opening 5 rounds of a season by scoring points at the second attempt in Malaysia. Several strong results followed this season, another podium in Japan being a highlight. Overall, the new Force India wasn't as competitive as its predecessor and Mótyán found himself languishing in the lower reaches of the Championship again, albeit in a strong mid-table position and the best overall result of his career with 11th. Retained for 2011, Mótyán consistently scored points for the team. His strongest result being fifth in an attrition-filled Monaco. After two and a half successful seasons with Force India, Mótyán sought a move elsewhere for 2012, eventually settling on Williams. Williams had endured an abysmal season in 2011, with just 2 points finishes all season. Mótyán was tasked with helping bring the team back into the forefront of F1. Results greatly improved under Mótyán and teammate Adam Wolf's guidance, Williams scored over double the points they had the previous year with Mótyán alone. Continuing their work into 2013, Mótyán and new teammate Romain Quag scored 19 points each as the team finished 8th overall. Despite this, Mótyán was relegated to test and reserve driver by Williams for 2014 in favour of the veteran Will Neller. The move proved controversial as Mótyán had established himself as one of the most popular drivers in the sport. However, the Hungarian was undeterred by this set-back and moved into DTM for the season whilst simultaneously fulfilling his duties as test and reserve. 2014 was mixed with only 2 points finishes, albeit very high finishes with fourth and second. 2015 was much better. Mótyán won the opening round in Hockenheim and won again 6 races later. These were his first wins in the OC and carried him to a strong 5th overall at the end of the season. GP4OC Results *Season in progress. GP4 DTM OC Results Category:Drivers